Darklops Zero
is a prototype model of the Darklops army that exists in an alternate universe before being thrown out of his home reality. Subtitle: None History Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden An experimental prototype for Kaiser Belial's army, Darklops was used as a guinea pig for a universe crossing experiment. At the end of the experiment, he was left stranded and damaged as he floated aimlessly through another universe. The people of Salome in that universe modified him to obey their commands. When the original Ultraman Zero was overpowering Mecha Gomora, Alien Salome Herodia unleashed the robot to defeat Zero; while equipping him with Techtor Gear Black to make sure it wouldn't go berserk. However after a short brawl with Zero, Darklops Zero destroyed the Techtor Gear after gathering energy into its fist and striking the armor. No longer restrained, Darklops Zero faced the source of his design in a fight where they are nearly equal but with Darklops coming out victorious. Soon the Imitation Ultra Brothers arrived and Darklops fired a cannon of universal energy that sent them and Zero into a gap between reality. After the fight, Darklops Zero was restrained so his energy could be charged for the universal transfer experiment, it was at that moment he began to remember Belial. After trying to send off a team of Imitation Ultra Brothers into another universe, Darklops Zero turned on Herodia, destroying the remaining Ultra Brothers and mocking her as she dropped to the ground from its hand. It walked out of the facility and called Mecha Gomora to help the fight with the original Gomora. Ultraman Zero ultimately returns from the other dimensions and fights Darklops Zero again, with the former getting the advantage over him. In a last ditch effort, Darklops tried to use its Dimension Core again but Zero uses the Plasma Spark Sword in a high speed dash to defeat it. Before powering down, Darklops mocked Zero about a countdown to despair and fear, referring to Belial's conquest. It then struck its fist into its chest to blow it and Planet Chain up. Fortunately, Zero and Space Pendragon are sent back to their universe through the explosion. Trivia *Darklops Zero also shares the voice actor with the real Ultraman Zero, both of them were voiced by Mamoru Miyano. *Suit actor: Tatsunari Fukushima *Darklops Zero is said to be a modernization of the Ultraman Leo alien Uringa. This can be seen through both of them having one red visor-like eye. *Like Zero, when Darklops Zero's Techtor Gear Zero came off it appeared similar to when the ZECT Riders of Kamen Rider Kabuto, in Masked Form performed Cast Off to enter Rider Form. *Darklops Zero's true form was never revealed in promotional material, only him donning the Techtor Gear Black. As such, his true form was kept a mystery until the Gear was removed in the film. *Darklops Zero was so popular that it forced the producers to "use him again" in the form of the Darklops. Ultraman Geed Darklops Zero returned in episode 3 of Ultraman Geed where he was seen fighting the titular character already in Ogawa. He dodged and blocked the Ultra's attacks until the latter punched the former in the Protectors, but Geed ended up exclaiming in pain due to how tough it was. Afterward, he kicked him away then fired his Darklops Matter at him, which was strong enough to make his Color Timer go off. He then decided to finish off the new Ultraman with his Sluggers, but then Ultraman Zero showed up and decided to fight him. Due to his experience with the prototype robot, Zero held his own against Darklops Zero, who eventually decided to retreat after his Darklops Zero Shot was overpowered by Zero's Wide Zero Shot. Darklops Zero reappeared as he was revealed to be a Kaiju Capsule owned by Kei Fukuide, who then summoned him again with his Riser after he sensed Ultraman Zero's presence. Once again, Darklops was confronted by Geed and they began to fight each other again and even though Geed tried harder to get an advantage over the robot, he still had trouble with it and still found himself in pain. As if things weren't bad enough, Kei summoned two more Darklops Zeros to uneven the odds and to get Ultraman Zero out of hiding. They dealt serious blows to the Ultra one by one, giving him a really hard time. After being hit by the trio's Darklops Matters, Geed looked as though his time was up, but a kid named Toru Honda sacrificed his Little Star power within him to help Geed after encouraging him to get up and not give up. The Little Star revealed itself to be the Ultraseven Ultra Capsule. Riku Asakura used it, alongside Ultraman Leo's Ultra Capsule to Fusion Rise into his new Solid Burning form. With his new powers, Geed was able to deal serious damage to the first Darklops Zero with a Boost Punch then overpowered it's Dimension Storm with his Solar Boost, destroying the first one in the process. As for the second one, Geed fought him with his new Geed Slugger in a Slugger match and eventually destroyed it with his Boost Slugger Kick. Geed then turned his attention towards the last one and after he blocked and dodged his attacks with ease, he destroyed it with his Strike Boost, ending the Darklops Zeros' threat on Earth. In the aftermath, Kei pointed out that the Darklops Zero Capsule was the third one he needed, with four left. Trivia *Suit actor: Hironari Ōkubo *In the promotional picture, Darklops Zero is seen fighting Geed (Solid Burning) and Zero, however, this never happened in the TV release. *Instead of just removing his Darklops Zero Sluggers, energy hues surround them and went to his hands in a similar manner to Zero. *RE.M. believes that the summoner of Darklops Zero had mass-produced the models. In fact, Darklops Zero is a prototype to the cheaper/mass-produced Darklops and acted in a similar way to its successor models when Kei utilized three models of them. *Initially only one Darklops Zero was to appear. Three were eventually implemented to demonstrate the power of Geed's newly acquired form. Data : Darklops possesses a pair of Crest Weapons comparable in strength and mobility to Ultraman Zero's. At first they seemed to stronger (as they defeated the Plasma Spark Sword) until Zero destroyed them with Big Bang Zero. * : Darklops Zero can fire a purple version of Zero's signature using the same motion. It is as strong as the original. * : As a method for inter-dimensional travel, Darklops Zero can use this as a way of transportation. ** : Unique to him, Darklops Zero can concentrate dimensional energy into its Dimension Core, usually located under his color timer, to fire a blast that can send anyone within its blast radius into another universe or dimension. **Self Destruct Mode: By smashing his own Dimension Core, Darklops Zero can create a huge explosion that affects an entire universe. * : He also demonstrates the ability fire a powerful beam out of his visor eye which he used to destroy the Salome base, the full power blast requires a short period of charging. * : He reprogrammed Mecha Gomora with a wave of energy putting him under his complete control. * : Darklops Zero's version of Emerium Slash. This ability was noted in the magazine and Mega Monster Battle: RR, although he has yet to actually use it in live action. *Staff: In Ultraman Festival 2017, Darklops Zero wields a staff. IMG 0788.jpeg|Darklops Zero Sluggers IMG 0796.jpeg|Darklops Zero Shot Darklops-zero.jpg|Dimension Core IMG 0805.jpeg|Dimension Storm Darklops Zero Big Bang Zero.png|Self Destruct Mode VisorRayDarklopsZero.gif|Darklops Mazer Zero Regrammeing.jpg|Darklops Zero Changer Darklops_Slash.jpg|Darklops Slash DarklopsZeroStuff.jpeg|Staff - Techtor Gear Black= Techtor Gear Black In this form Darklops Zero dons the , and adopted the name of this armor to hide his true nature. :;Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Origin: Alien Salome factory :;Powers and Weapons *Durability: The Techtor Gear Black provides durability to Darklops Zero, as well as control from the Alien Salome. * : A kick attack used by Darklops Zero. * : A tackle attack used by Darklops Zero. *Energy Beam: Used to destroy Jiorugon. Darklops Zero Techtor Gear Black Techtor Gear Black Kick.png|Techtor Gear Black Kick 43A09DF4-BF8C-456B-A948-E8195699F826.png|Energy Beam }} id:Darklops Zero Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Robots Category:Imitators Category:Villains Category:Fake Ultras Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy